Stass Allie
Stass Allie was a Human female Jedi Knight from Tholoth who served the New Republic during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Biography Early Career Stass Allie's early career as a Jedi was in the shadow of her cousin and Jedi Master Adi Gallia; she wanted to be known for something greater than just being Adi Gallia's cousin. After having achieved the rank of Jedi Knight near 25 ABY, Stass Allie began to define herself from beneath the shadow of Gallia. Stass Allie was an experienced warrior, but preferred to focus on the development of her healing skills and yearned to join the Jedi Healers. She was eventually inducted into the Circle of Jedi Healers, later becoming an instructor herself, taking the young Barriss Offee under her wing. Clone Wars As Count Dooku's Separatist Crisis begun to unfurl the bonds of the Republic, Stass Allie served as an adviser to many high ranking government officials. When word reached the Jedi Order that Owan Kenobi, Ian Lago, Poe Dameron and Padmé Amidala had been captured by the Confederacy on Geonosis, Stass Allie was present in Chancellor Palpatine's office to see Kenobi's transmission as she stood beside Plo Koon. She left her advisory post to join the task force and aid in their rescue. She used her skills and technique to destroy many droids. As the arena battle came to a finish, Allie was one of the few Jedi within the final circle. As Dooku ordered the droids to continue, the Jedi were suddenly rescued by gunships brought by Jedi Master Yoda. Stass Allie escaped in a ship with Shaak Ti, Luminara Unduli, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar, Plo Koon and Roth-Del Masona. She was one of the few Jedi to survive the massacre on Geonosis. Thus began the Clone Wars. While Stass Allie wanted to focus on her healing abilities, she found herself becoming more and more involved in various military campaigns instead. When Master Adi Gallia was killed by General Grievous at Boz Pity, Stass Allie mourned over the loss of her cousin for some time. Allie wanted revenge on Grievous for the murder of her cousin. Battle of Coruscant By the time Coruscant fell under attack by the Separatists, Stass Allie had been chosen to replace her late cousin on the Jedi High Council and promoted to Jedi Master. She and fellow Jedi High Council member, Shaak Ti were assigned to find and protect the chancellor. This search led them to the Senate Building, where they ran into Senators Padmé Amidala, Bail Organa, and Mon Mothma. Stass Allie lent the senators and C-3PO her airspeeder to escape in exchange for information about the Chancellor's whereabouts. The Jedi finally found him in his apartment in 500 Republica, surrounded by his aides and guards, urging him to take shelter. Palpatine, however, refused to leave. As the Jedi were about to convince him, General Grievous crashed through his floor-to-ceiling window. Allie and Ti were able to escape with the Chancellor, and led Grievous on a chase throughout the city, ending at the secure bunker. The droid general outwitted them, though, and while the two Jedi stayed at the building's entrance to defend it, Grievous made his way to the bunker, and killed all of Palpatine's guards, including four Jedi Masters, and took the Chancellor as a hostage. The Jedi realized this deception, and ran to the Chancellor's rescue. However, they were too late, and were quickly subdued by Grievous. Appearances Notes and references Category:Females Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Jedi Knights of the New Jedi Order